This invention relates generally to a commodity retrieval and storage apparatus used to store and selectively retrieve a plurality of like configured commodities. While a variety of such apparatus is known in the art, many of these devices suffer from numerous disadvantages. These devices may not permit sufficiently high density storage for the most economical use of storage space. Such devices may also inadequately protect the commodity during the retrieval or transfer operations and may require a constant input of electrical power in order to hold the commodity at all times. During the retrieval operation, such devices may require large inputs of power in order to overcome the friction during the removal of the commodity from the shelves. Finally, many such devices engage the commodity by its face rather than its periphery which results in an overly large spacing between adjacent stored commodities. The instant invention is directed to overcoming such difficulties.